It's Christmas
by Nurenja
Summary: The boys spend some time in Minnesota for Christmas A story for the Christmas Challenge :)


„Has anyone seen the fairy lights?" I look up from kneading the cookie dough.

"It should be in the box with the Christmas tree decorations." Mama Knight shouts from her bedroom.

James looks at the box with a confused gaze for a second. "I just looked in there." He murmurs. Grinning I shake my head. "On the table. Right in front of you."

"What?"

Shaking my head I get back to kneading the dough. "Can you get the cookie cutters, Katie?"

"Sure." She turns to the cupboard to look for them. I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "All good?"

I nod, smiling slightly. "I can handle baking cookies."

"I don't doubt that." Laughing Kendall walks out of the kitchen to the living room. I watch my friends decorating the living room for some seconds until I hear a silent clink. I quickly roll the dough before Katie and I begin to cut out the cookies.

It's so good to spend some time back in Minnesota again, especially after we worked so much.

From time to time I look back to the living room. Mama Knight joined my friends to help. After putting the cookies in the oven and cleaning up Katie and I walk up to them and help putting up the Christmas tree. When we are done I drop down on the sofa. Leaning back I watch James and Carlos putting away the last boxes.

"So, who's coming over tonight?" Carlos asks dropping down next to me.

"Just our moms I think. Your dad has to work, right?" Carlos just nods at that.

Right after I answered him the doorbell rang. "That must be them."

Getting up I walk to the front door to open it. "Hey, mom." I greet the woman on the other side of the door. She steps in, pulling me in a tight embrace. "Hello, Logan." Gently kissing my cheek she pulls back. "It's been so long. I'm sorry I couldn't be there right when you all landed."

I nod. "It has. And it's okay." Smiling I look at her.

"I can't believe it's Christmas already. Feels like a week has passed since we came back from our summer tour in July."

"Well, we spent the last months training for a new tour all day." I laugh, leaning back. "At least we've got two weeks off now over Christmas and New Year."

"And we get to see our moms again.", Carlos chimes in, grinning at his mother, Sylvia.

"We're glad you invited us here, Jen. I missed my boy." With that my mom pulls me in a quick embrace and kisses my cheek. I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I missed you, too, mom." In the corner of my eye I notice my friends grinning at me. They know I'm not that kind of person who likes a lot of physical contact, even with loved ones. That's part of the reason for mine and Camille's… complicated relationship.

"Presents?" Katie suddenly interrupts our conversation.

"We're at the dinner table, Katie. Afterwards." She sighs silently, picking up her fork again. As soon as we finished though, she jumps up. "Now? Presents?"

"We'll clean up first." Mrs. Knight says, taking a stack of plates to carry it to the kitchen. The closer we get to finish cleaning up, the more nervous the little girl gets.

When we finally sit in the living room she looks at her mom expectantly. Mrs. Knight just nods. Immediately she runs up to the Christmas tree and picks up a present. "James." She holds it out for him to pick up the next one. "Logan." I take it from her. "Thanks."

The evening passes. Everyone is happy about their presents. We sit there, talking until late in the evening. At some point Mrs. Knight breaks-up the talk. "We're going to bed. Are you guys staying up longer?"

"Yeah. Just a bit." Kendall smiles at her.

"Alright, not too long though."

"Mom…" Sighing he rolls his eyes.

"Good night, boys."

We wait until the women left the room. "So, how about some games?"

"It's already 1 am." With a nod of his head, Carlos points towards the clock.

"And I think it's time for him." James grins pointing to my right side. I follow his gaze.

"Yeah." I chuckle seeing Kendall sleeping, cuddled up under a blanket, his head almost against my shoulder. "I'm gonna go get our pillows and blankets." Carlos says getting up. I just nod slightly, watching him leave the room.

"We haven't watched a Christmas movie yet." James breaks the silence.

"True…" I admit nodding.

"We cannot break that tradition." He turns towards me. "We can still watch it – without him."

Quickly I shake my head. "He'll be angry about it."

"What do you think he'll be more angry about: getting woken up or not watching a stupid Christmas movie?"

"The second one." I answer grinning.

Sighing he rolls his eyes. After several seconds of silence Carlos returns with the blankets.

"Thanks, buddy." Taking mine and Kendall's blanket out of his hands, James throws them at me.

I carefully pat Kendall's leg. "Hey, wake up. It's time for our movie."

He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. "Did I fall asleep?"

"No, you didn't." James grins at him.

"It's okay. I get it." He rubs his eyes. "Why did you wake me up?"

"It's time for our movie."

Pulling my blanket around my shoulder I lean back. "How about 'Home alone'? I haven't seen this one in ages." In silence we watch the movie, just laughing occasionally or giving a small comment about what happened, until we fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning, I feel a weight at my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I look around in the room. Carlos and James had fallen asleep on the floor where they sat yesterday. Sighing I look down at Kendall, who is still fast asleep.

"Morning." A cheery voice suddenly fills the room.

"Morning, Katie." I greet the girl.

"What happened?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We fell asleep while watching a movie." Her eyes slowly wander around the room to the tv. Nodding slightly she turns to the kitchen.

"Our moms still asleep?" I ask taking the remote control.

"Yep." Pouring herself a glass of milk she drops down on a chair.

"Any plans for today?" Katie shrugs. "Alright."

It gets silent in the room again. "We need to make a fire."

"We haven't got any wood left." My eyes turn to the girl. "Are you cold?" She nods quickly.

"Come here." I stretch out my arm. Immediately she runs towards me to cuddle up to me. Smiling I pull her close. "We could go ice-skating or make a snowball fight." I mumble after a few seconds of silence. "We won't get to do that once we're back in California."

"You're right. I haven't had a snowball fight in years."

Raising an eyebrow I look to her again. "Come on, we had one last year when we were here."

"But it feels like ages." Laughing I shake my head. "For me it felt like we hardly left to go back to L.A. last year."

She shrugs. "That happens when you get old."

"Hey." I softly punch her shoulder. "I'm 19."

A smile spreads across her lips as she puts her head against my shoulder. "Let's enjoy the silence while those idiots are still asleep."

That's how we spent most of the morning until everyone was up. After breakfast we went out and did all the things we did when we were younger – especially playing hockey on the ice again.


End file.
